Descending Delirium
by Mangalover4321
Summary: A new villain is in Gotham and when he starts to target the Wayne family, the Bat bros fight back but when no one knows who he truly is and how he gets his information it becomes impossible to track him down. But the family doesn't give up and when all they all start to take notice in everyone's strange behavior they all question if the villain is one of them.
1. Prologue: The Jester's Mask

**I do not own any DC characters and they belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: The Jester's Mask<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Just because you can laugh doesn't mean you can't tell the truth. Truth is often the Jester." -Unknown<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello citizens of Gotham! The name's Jester and I'm here to create some havoc for the Batman!" <em>

The police all looked up towards the large television resting in the police headquarters where a man, possible a teen close to his early twenty's wore a jester's mask covering the top half of his face by the hat that had three different colors, them being black, white and red, while the mask was that of a skeleton's face. He wore black tank top that bore different zig-zag patterns across it while a red leather vest rested on his bulky muscles and his feet bore black steel toed boots and baggy green pants rested on the table where the teen was recording himself.

He grinned, large and wide, very much like the Joker's but it held more sanity to it and tapped the camera.

"_I'm hoping this thing is on 'cause it cost so much money!" _he announced before chuckling again, _"Actually, I stole this thing! I'm just borrowing it so you idiots can watch the magic go into action!" _Many cops stared at the teen before one turned to see the legendary Dark Knight watch the video, causing the cop make a silent gasp. The Dark Knight noticed Commissioner Gordon stare at the video with confusion written all over his face.

"_Well, ladies and gents! I would like to introduce the magic to the show as I now open the vault door to Wayne Enterprise with just the snap of my fingers!" _the villain exclaimed as he snapped his black gloved fingers together and the vault opened without any use of equipment, clapping his hands together.

"_Glorious work! Now you see, pathetic pieces of shit and Batman, the trick to this magic is the fact I know the numbers to the vault! No, I do not have mind reading powers and simply asked kindly to the numbers, I used a great resource to achieve this trick!" _the man said with a sly grin before grabbing a couple of bags full of money, rushing back to it. He pushed his gloved finger on the lens and whispered, _"The intel I used is one of the Bat's little birds who flew off the nest! Now, Batman, you have to guess which little bird it is before I decide to steal something else but from Officer Dick Grayson in Bludhaven since it would be great to give a new fright in Bludhaven! See ya later, dumbasses and Bats!"_

The video suddenly stopped and Commissioner Gordon looked to Batman who scowled at the fact of a new villain appearing in Gotham along with the fact the man seemed to be targeting all the Wayne family members.

"You know anything about this guy, Batman?" Gordon asked and Batman walked over to the cell phone that had recorded the incident, examining anything that he could pick up but no DNA scans could be pulled out or any traces left to grab from.

"The camera," he said and the Commissioner sighed, "I'll give back to you tomorrow." Gordon nodded as the Dark Knight grabbed the camera and left without another say, leaving many of the cops to question what Gordon was even thinking.

* * *

><p>"Alfred, would you mind calling the boys? They all need to see this." Batman asked Alfred, his butler and greatest friend, who raised an eyebrow at this.<p>

"Of course, sir, but on what occasion?" Alfred questioned and Batman pulled down the cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne under the Bat. Batman pulled up to the computer and plugged in the camera into it, slowly the data started to download.

"Someone managed to steal ten thousand dollars for Wayne Enterprise without anything to open it by. The camera recording everything from the beginning of the robbery to the end of it with the man proclaiming that he would go after Dick next." Bruce replied and Alfred's eyes grew large before quickly dashing off to the phone to call the brothers down.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell was I called here for?" Jason Todd, the second Robin and now known as Red Hood, asked Batman while eating a donut and Batman scowled at him before pulling up the video that finally finished downloading. Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing and once Batman and the first Robin, stared at the video of the man before also grabbing a donut and waited for the video to play. Damien Wayne had his arms crossed over his chest and scowled at the fact that they had to wait for Timothy Drake, the third Robin or now known as Red Robin, to come down with all his equipment to figure out who the mystery man was.<p>

"Why must we wait for Drake, Father?" Damien asked Batman and glanced around the room to notice Tim finally stumble down the steps to the computer with his own red laptop in hand and muttering multiple curses.

"What took you so long?" Batman asked and Tim sighed while plugging in his laptop to an out light before synching it with his laptop.

"I was burning more files onto the laptop for protection against hackers." He replied before clicking the play button and the video began to play.

"_Hello, citizen of Gotham! The name's Jester and I'm here to create some havoc for the Batman!" _

As soon as it pops up, the different video began to play with the same teen but at a different time.

"_Good job, Bats! I'm surprised you simply took the camera without the dumbasses saying anything!" _The teen said and clapped his hands together, a small smirk appearing under the Jester's mask, _"Now, let's get down to business! You see, I'm quite annoyed with the vigilantes around here due to some personal issues. Batman, you're the third person I hate in this damn city, so I thought it would nice to steal some money to fund my little project for revenge from Bruce Wayne's bank account. Red hood, you are tied with Nightwing for fourth place of who I hate; you both don't know what great stress you two cause me. Robin, the fifth one, the once assassin now changed ways, you are actually quite low on the list due to the fact you helped me figure out what to do with my life and that you're kid, you're the tenth person I hate." _The man said and paused before taking out a picture of Red Robin, moving it close to the camera.

"_And, you, Red Robin, I hate you the most! You are the main cause of this mess that you created!" _he exclaimed and crumbled the picture tightly in his hands, _"That's why I can't wait to break you and ruin your life before your very eyes and shatter those you care about most._

"_But you will not be the most to suffer, oh no. One will suffer the worse of fate than you. He will be the one begging for mercy once I'm finished with him. No more funny business! His death will be the most pleasurable experience in my life…well, it could also be once I find the new Batgirl. She's quite a looker, right, Red Robin?" _the man grinned big and Tim's face seemed to drain color but burning hatred was replaced with it. The man laughed and the chuckle surrounded the Bat family, he swirled around in his chair before his laughing stopped.

"_The main problem is that I have limited time to commit my crimes with losing myself in the process of doing them. I do not want to be branded psycho because I am not insane. No! I know I am not insane because if I were insane how could know so much? Creativity and insanity are blurs in the mind; that is why I know I am not insane but creative! So do not think of me insane vigilantes; just in between the crossfire of creativity and insanity. _

"_Now, I'm going off topic, but I'll make this short. As time goes by, I'll increase my crimes for thieving to let's say, going into drug dealing and I know how much Red Hood hates them giving to kids! It will be good to piss you off!" _the man paused and turned around, playing with a switch blade and seemed to have a feeling of nostalgia. Then he patted the blade on his hand and brought it up to the camera, tapping the lens.

"_Time to head off before someone finds out that I broke into their hotel room. See ya later, losers." _ He said and got up, the video finally ending and Tim glanced back down to his computer which happened to have a Jester's mask with multiple lines going through it along with saying 'Thank You!'.

"Who the fuck was that guy?" Jason hissed and Tim continued to stare down at the computer, a glaze moving over his eyes that no one seemed to notice. Bruce sighed and unplugged the device, staring at it while trying to figure out who the teen was.

"Tim, do you know why he dislikes you so much?" Dick asked and received no reply, all of them seeing his blank face.

"Tim?" Bruce asked and slowly concern started to seep into him.

"A Jester…" he mumbled before his laptop fell off his lap, crashing to the floor and anger boiled over on his face. He scowled and stood up before grabbing his chair to swing at it.

"Woah!" Dick exclaimed and rushed over to him to hold him down. Jason blinked at Tim's response and took notice of how hate filled his actions were. Once Dick started pulling him away, Tim quickly dropped the chair and blinked as if he had woken up from a bad nightmare.

"Jeez, Tim, you ok?" he questioned his younger brother and Tim glanced around the Bat Cave where all seemed to be staring at him in question and concern. He looked down to the ground to ignore their gaze and stared at his broken laptop now nothing but remains of it.

"Yeah…just a rough day." he replied and rubbed between his eyebrows. Bruce narrowed his eyes and Jason stared at Tim, wondering what went wrong with the 'Replacement'. Damien '_tt_'ed before looking back at the ending scene of the video and took notice of the man's outfit, something the joker could possibly wear if he ever wanted to change his style.

"Father, do you believe he could possibly be related to the Joker?" Damien questioned and they all blinked at his observation. Dick thought about it and released Tim, letting him slowly gather up the remains of his laptop.

"Good observation, Damien." Bruce said and Damien smirked at the compliment, "Tim, are you sure you're ok?" Tim narrowed his eyes at the comment and continued to grab the pieces of his laptop.

"I'm fine. I'll start searching for the guy." He replied.

"How can you when you just went bipolar on us?" Jason stated and Tim narrowed his eyes, biting his lip to hold back a snarky reply.

"I just had a really bad day, Jason. Now stop questioning me like I'm a suspect." He replied and stood up, all the pieces in his hand, "I'll work from down here and check to see if the guy left something on the computer to track us down then I'll go searching for possible subjects." Dick and Bruce held worry in their eyes but left Tim to himself and all of them left, leaving Tim alone to deal with the video and figure out what caused him to snap.


	2. One: Restless Day

**I do not own Batman or any other DC characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>One: Restless Day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Evil is always devising more corrosive misery through man's restless need to exact revenge out of his hate." -Ralph Steadman <strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You know, kid," <em>

_He groaned as blood started pouring down his arm and agony started up in his body. His eyes wouldn't open to see the damage done to his body, he just wanted to go home; pretend it was all just a horrid nightmare. _

"_You're way to __**SERIOUS**__." _

_Another blow whacked his body again, sending him flying into the wall and he felt the blood run down his face over his lip. The copper taste invaded his mouth and he spat out. He waited for the next blow them suddenly something pulled back part of his mask, forcing his eyes open to see a wide crimson Glasgow grin on a pale face. _

"_Let's put a __**SMILE ON YOUR FACE**__." _

_His eyes grew large at the sight of a large knife flash against his cheek and tears do not flow but he feels them come close to the surface. A white glower opens his mouth and presses the blade on the inside of his mouth, blood slowly started to drip onto his tongue and his breath hitched in his throat. _

_Then the blade started to pull across his face._

* * *

><p>Tim bolted up and caught the fist heading right at his head before hitting him. His blue eyes large and looked to see Jason stare at him with surprise written all over his face. He looked down to see the strong grip he had on his arm before Tim released it with a muttered, "Sorry." Jason shrugged and glanced at Tim's pale face, his hair deeming an off color glow.<p>

"You should get some more sun, kid; you look as pale as a ghost." Jason stated and Tim winced at the fact before rubbing his back from the position he was sleeping in.

"I've been busy." He replied and grabbed a water, gulping it down quickly.

"Right…do you know where Daddybats put my guns?" Jason asked and started searching around the cave before Tim opened a drawer under the computer, pulling out the two guns without any thought. Jason's eyes seem to blow up at the sight of Tim just giving him his guns without any say or protesting.

"You're just gonna head me my guns?" he questioned and Tim blinked at it before sighing migraine beginning to form in his head.

"I'm not in the mood to argue over whether or not to let you go out and shot someone; I'm trusting that you won't kill someone or next time I'll hide the guns myself and won't tell you where I placed them." He replied and Jason shrugged, swiping them out of Tim's hands and grabbed his helmet.

"'Kay. Say ya later, Replacement." He stated before jumping on his motorcycle, riding out with a blazing trail behind him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow, Mistah J, he looks just like you!"<em>

_He glared at the female voice who had worn an old nurse's costume that clashed multiple patterns with each other and white face paint greeted him again. He snarled at her but the pain grew across his cheek from the wound that just finished healing. He swung his head down to the ground and heaved for breath; blood ran down into his eyes._

"_Indeed, he does, Harley! How about you two play dress up while I go out for game of 'tag' with the Bats?" _

"_Yippie! It's dress up time, Junior!" _

_Then all of a sudden he was placed gently to the ground and the female's smile went wide with her black lipstick, she held him up like he was rag doll. His arms were limp against the pain and she had seat down as she quickly gathered some clothes lying around that were mismatched and different colors mixed together. _

"_You know, JJ," she began and started picking through the clothes, seeing a small red pocket dotted button up shirt and grabbed it. Suddenly she got replaced with a sad face and continued, "You must be hurting so much. Once we get you dressed up, I'll get some anti-biotics but I can't let it stay on because Mistah J might notice it and some food also." _

_**Why is she being so nice to me once he leaves? **__He thought and she quickly ran off to what he assumed was the bathroom. He glanced around to see the outfit she chose for him was the button up shirt, black suit with zig zags with red shorts that would probably show his damaged knees and black sneakers with doodles of red across them. _

"_Here we go! I found some!" she exclaimed hopped back with the gel and a small smile across her face. She sat down next to him and hummed a little song as she placed the medicine on the sides of his face, he swore as the feeling of fire was placed on his face and on some small scrapes. Then she pulled out some ice cream to his surprise, leaving his eyes widen at the sight of it. She giggled a little before opening the thing and dug a spoon into it, holding it out to him. _

"_Ice cream should help soothe the pain a bit." She whispered and slowly spoon feed him._

_**I'm not a child. Stop treating me like one!**_

_She frowned his expression before his eyes dropped down to his hands that had stitches across him, anger burning brightly in his eyes. The cool ice cream only made him have more rage towards her since she didn't bother to help him. _

"_I'm sorry for not helping but he would come after me too, Junior." She stated and he thought about it but still didn't help his feelings or psyche. _

"_Not…Junior!" he hissed and his tongue felt numb from speaking and his face burned. She gasped him speaking and put the spoon back in the ice cream._

"_You can still talk! Wow, I'm so surprised that you can actually speak with those wounds!" she exclaimed and slowly moved up closer to him, "But the words you spoke, were you trying to tell me that your name isn't Junior?" He managed to grunt and nod before running his tongue over his teeth which still held the copper stained taste on them. _

"_So what is your name?" she asked and he opened his mouth to reply but a sudden thought occurred to him. _

_What was his name?_

* * *

><p>Jason released smoke from his remaining cigarette and watched the sun rise up from cityscape. He desperately needed to escape from Wayne Manors; it brought up to much bad memories. He scowled and bit harder into his joint before the lingering taste of tobacco invaded his taste buds.<p>

_Who the hell is that guy thinking he can come into my territory and sell drugs to kids! Bastard! I'll kill him if he does!_

"Well, hello, hello, Mr. Red Hood!"

His eyes widen and quickly pointed his gun towards the voice, his finger itching to pull the trigger. He faced the invader to see the teen in the video who proclaimed he _wasn't _insane but to Jason the outfit he wore was something close to insanity due to different patterns the teen wore such as poka-dots, zig zags, and stripes in all opposite colors. One thing hid the teens face and that was the Jester's mask of the colors different from the video with them being green, yellow, and purple now along with the skeleton that covered the top half of his face but showed off his black stubble jaw and smile to Jason.

"Bastard!" Jason hissed and the Jester waved a finger at him before putting one to his lips.

"You might wake up the children, Hoodie." He whispered and Jason glanced around but nothing indicted that kids were involved before Jester started cackling, "You are so easy to scare, Hood, but the fun hasn't begun yet! I guess Daddy Bats hasn't told you that I'm targeting the Wayne family line so next is Dick Grayson and I'm going to plant the money I stole somewhere with his name on it! Your goal is to find where exactly I put the money before time runs out and the police find it with Dickie! It'll be a great laugh!"

The Jester then sighed at his speech and pulled out a pair of juggling pins, starting to juggle them around while Jason scowled with his finger now on the trigger.

"Every joke has to end, right, Red Hood?" Jester said and tossed one pin at Jason. His eyes widen under the mask and noticed the number decreasing on it. It took only a second for Red Hood to realize the pin was a grenade. He quickly tossed it in the air and fired his gun at it, fire erupted out of it and the blast had him fall over the edge of the building.

_What the hell?! _

Jason glanced down below to see the ground come closer and he struggled to find his grappling hook but nothing was found; he must have left it at the Cave. His breath hitched in his throat at the thought of becoming a roadside pancake and he scowled before reaching out to the buildings, his fingers nearly touching it until he grabbed a flagpole, his fingers barely grasping it and almost slipping off if it. He felt his fingernails almost rip off his skin and he swore loudly, catching anyone's attention from below.

"Good job, Hoodie! You managed to survive from free falling to your death!" Jester exclaimed and clapped his hands as he hung by his legs next to Red Hood. He waved a hand at him before jumping down to the ground below and people stared at him as he simply started to walk away without another word. Jason scowled and jumped down, pointing his gun at the Jester who stopped with a smirk across his lips.

"Hold up, bastard!" Jason yelled and Jester raised his hands preparing to have him surrender. Jason walked over to him and everyone backed away from them as Jester suddenly playing cards in his hand.

"Now, Hoodie, would you mind picking a card for me to start the trick?" Jester asked them flipped around one card before smoke appeared from where he stood and Jason fired his gun a couple times rushing to see if he caught someone but nothing was there but a card on the ground. Many other people glared at him but he narrowed his eyes under the mask and hoisted the gun on his shoulder. He grabbed the car and stared at with his mouth an agape at the sight of it being the Joker card with it being hanged and a smile under the card. He flipped the card over and read it out loud, "The Joker will be the last one to laugh."

He scowled and stuffed it in his pocket before lighting up another cigarette and hiding in the shadows to show Batman what he collected from the Jester.

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson snored lightly as Damien passed by him with a scowl on his face from having to go to school even with the crisis of having a new villain appear in Gotham. He glared at his lazy older brother and smirked, thinking of a devious plan to wake him up. He cracked his knuckles before rushing to grab a bucket of ice to pour down his back.<p>

"Anyone here?! I've got some evidence of the Jester in my hand, waiting to be analyzed!" Jason proclaimed to the Wayne Manor and having Dick shot right up, his blue eyes widen and ran to Jason who held the card in his gloved hand.

"How did you get that?!" Dick exclaimed and Jason scowled at the high pitch Dick yelled at before placing it down on the table so they could all stare at it.

"Well, I had a run in with him when I was smok-" he began until he realized Dick glared him but he glared right back at him while delivering the finger, "He happened to appear out of nowhere before I pulled my guns on him and he keep on saying I had to race to get the…money from…appearing in…your hands…" Dick's eyes grew large and Jason face palmed before swearing.

"Jason, I'm not going to jail because you didn't find the stolen money!" Dick yelled and Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

"Calm yourself, Dick, I'll get the money back…somehow…" Jason said but muttered the last part and Damien raised a questioning eyebrow at this.

"You seem to be doubting yourself, Todd." Damien observed and Jason glared at the preteen.

"I'm not doubting myself, brat, I'm just trying to figure out where the damn juggle teen placed it." Jason spat back and Damien '_tt_'ed at this, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why not check his apartment first?" Damien suggested and Jason glared at him for the thought.

"Whatever…" he said and glanced to see Tim wasn't anywhere in sight, "Where's Replacement?" Dick blinked at the question before shrugging and suddenly jumped at the loud music that echoed in the halls, giving them all a heart attack from the noise.

"Jeez, who the hell's music is that?" Damien demanded to know and Dick and Damien turned to Jason who glared at them in return.

"It's not mine. I always keep my electronics on me." He said and Dick and Damien glanced at each other before Jason snatched the card back up and placed it in his pocket. All the brothers headed to Tim's room passing by multiple doorways, diamond chandeliers, and priceless vases that were just for show. Slowly the boys all walked towards Tim room where the music got louder and louder, the sound almost deafen before Jason kicked the door in.

"I thought I buried you and covered the tracks! You'll have to take this with your cold dead hands! I thought I buried you! What's dead can never die!" the music screamed out and the Wayne brothers stared at Tim who typed away on his computer but shifted between that and drinking coffee with his eyes bloodshot and bags underneath.

"I thought I'd cut you loose, severed the feeling! I slipped through the cracks and you caved in my ceiling! I thought I buried you! What's dead can never die!" the music continued to pound out in the back ground and Tim turned to them before sighing, rubbing his face and gulping down coffee.

"What's going on?" Tim questioned and they all seemed silenced by his appearance and room being unclean, something Tim despises, with papers all about, random clothes piled on top of each, the bed sheets pulled up, and the posters of famous scientists had become low enough that Jason could possibly touch them. Dick gulped and pointed to his iPod which blasted the music.

"Well, your music can be heard from the living room plus we got something from the Jester." Dick explained over the music and Tim nodded, using his chair to roll over to the iPod and quickly shut it off.

"How long have you been up for?" Jason inquired and Tim sighed, placing his fingers between his eyebrows.

"I haven't slept for couple days," Tim replied before rolling to the computer where he tapped on a couple keys.

"No wonder this place looks like crap." Damien stated and Tim glared at him.

"Shut it, Demon Brat." Tim hisses then breathes out, "Anything else happen so far?"

"Well I almost died again from falling off a building due to the bastard throwing a bomb at me then he left mystery clues to figure out where he hid the stolen money so Dick has it. Then he gave me my calling card." Jason explained and grabbed his iPod without any say, scrolling through his playlist. Tim blinked at this and drummed his finger on the wooden board before opening his hand.

"Do you have the 'calling card'?" Tim asked and Jason nodded, pulling it out to show Tim who's eyes grew large at the sight of the hanging Joker and jaw grew slack.

"What does he call himself?" Tim questioned and Jason pulled out his guns, unloading them before a snare appearing on his lips.

"The Jester." He hissed and put in a new clip, the sound echoing across the room and Tim glanced back down to the card.

"I'll start some research then." He said but before anything else was said Dick turned off the computer, "What the hell, Dick?!"

Dick raised an eyebrow before grabbing the remaining cups of coffee from Tim and said, "Tim you desperately need sleep if you've been up for couple days. We'll go out and look for him. Once you get couple hours of sleep, you can join us." Tim glared at him before scratching his head and nodded, too tired to complain and stood up. The others boys left the room and Tim plopped down on the bed, his eyes slowly shutting and sleep over took him but not without a nightmare or two.


	3. Two: Where Craziness Lies

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate the comments! **

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Batman or any other DC Characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three: Where Craziness Lies<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"I can handle craziness some of the time, maybe most of the time. But I know I can't handle it all of the time." -Chris Evans<strong>

* * *

><p>Damien Wayne in his Robin costume patrolled over his given area of Gotham, trying to find the new villain and get some well-deserved answers out from him. He scowled and scanned the area over again before noticing someone wearing a checker board partner sweatshirt and something like face paint covered the teen's face but a hat shadowed over the teen's eyes. Damian pressed the comm link to connect with his brothers over possibly finding the Jester.<p>

"Nightwing, Red hood, I have possibly found the Jester's hideaway." Robin said but statics answered him and he scowled before using his grappling hook to move towards the possible suspect, landing to the next closest warehouse and pulled out his heat detection googles seeing the teen with some sort of can in his hand.

"With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping. The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading. Would she hear me if I called her name? Would she hold me if she knew my shame?" the music was pouring out from the warehouse that had tiles on the roof falling off and Damien took the chance of landing on the roof top, trending lightly on the ceiling until one step cost him to fall.

His eyes widen under the mask and many pieces of metal and timber moved down to him, aiming everywhere on him. He scowled and attempted to move yet the force of the fall caused him to twist his ankle.

"There's always something different going wrong. The path I walk's in the wrong direction. There's always someone fucking hanging on. Can anybody help me make things better?" the music screamed in his ears and before seeing someone rush at him, a blur of black and white shoving both of them aside. Damien groaned ad pain shot up his ankle and his head spun, the vision of his savior swaying.

"Looks like a robin fell from the coop!" the teen cried and giggled a little before pointing at the kid with nail painted black nails and pale skin, "Now what could we do to a sneaky little bird? Hm… maybe let him in on a secret or perhaps make him a part of the creativity I'm building." Damien growled at him before managing to ignore the pain and tackle the teen. The teen sighed and twirled around to miss the blow, grabbing Robin's hands and held him behind his back.

"Calm down, little bird, before I have to keep you quiet." The teen hissed at him with venom running through his voice and forced more pressure on the preteen's wrists, dragging him to a wall. Damien growled at the teen then the teen wrapped his hand on his neck and brought his face close to his. Dark green eyes greeted each other and Damien took notice of his facial features, a wicked smile carved across his face by what seemed to be a blade with terrible stitching job. Thick blond hair tipped noir at the ends tickled his face and white face paint covered his entire face yet black around his eyes and eye socket, something like a skeleton's head besides the gray markings going down on his stitches(**A/N: it looks something like the face paint from Purge Anarchy if that helps with the description)**.

"Do you not understand little bird?" he hissed and suddenly a razor sharp card appeared in the teen's hand, moving it to Damien's mouth, "Would you like some scars like mine? They were _given _to me by a person I'm going to kill _very _soon, little bird. I would hate to ruin your childhood with some scars now, kid. So shut up and nothing bad will happen to you or the other birds, kay?"

Damien kept quiet and the teen smirked at this before pulling the card away then pulled out ropes, quickly tying up Robin who gave no complain but watched his movements carefully. The teen walked in front of Robin before turning to a blank wall and dug something out of the teen's backpack.

"Ah, spray paint. How I love thee." The teen stated then started spraying the wall in peach graffiti, "Just gotta turn up the music and we shall begin a beautiful piece of art for the world capture." Damien watched as the teen walked away to a corner and Damien started to try and figure out a way to cut the ropes or undo them somehow.

_What the hell? _Robin thought, _These ropes aren't tied like any villain I know of…this guy has to be in the army or military of some sorts to handle this level of knotting. _

"Now, don't try to break free, kid, I've been through stiff training to manage to escape from practically any knot so I've nearly perfected the perfect knot of never escaping. Where the hell did I put that picture?" the teen hissed from the corner and Damien narrowed his eyes from under his mask, trying to decipher if he was lying or telling the truth.

"Ah! There it is!" the teen exclaimed and moved back to the blank wall, picking up another can and the music around them blared up.

"Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home. Your tears don't fall, they crash around me. Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home." The music yet out and the teen muttered the lyrics along with before spraying across a certain patch of paint with golden paint then dashes along with different tones of the gold before Damien realizes the graffiti is of a human head.

"Who are you painting?" Damien asks and the teen stops, glaring at the boy.

"Have you not heard my video, kid? It's of Stephanie Brown." He said and Damien's eyebrows rose at the teen's explanation, "She used be Tim Drake's girl, so stealing her away will piss him off real good and perhaps help will his descendent from his role. He still has some feelings towards the girl but he doesn't want a broken heart if she were to die.

"He's losing control of his emotions by becoming emotionless. I need to spark them back up so using his ex-girlfriend should help with him trying to find me. Plus the fact that she's hot doesn't bother me either. In act of losing the girl, he will become distraught and becoming obsessed with finding me like how Nightwing was with DeathStroke and Red Hood with killing the Joker. Every Robin _needs _a little obsession; don't you think so, little bird?"

* * *

><p>"Red Hood, have you heard anything from Robin yet?" Nightwing asked his brother and Red Hood scowled under his helmet, Nightwing glanced around the warehouse district before something was heard in one direction. Loud screaming music was heard and Nightwing nodded towards the direction and Jason nodded back, both running towards the warehouse.<p>

"We all need this. To be renewed. After time and wear. We're broken statues. Vines intertwined. Around your insides. Hold you down. You beg for restoration. Your best has crumbled. From being so weathered." The screaming music came above one certain warehouse and the two vigilantes glanced into the place to see Robin tied down and watching a teen spray paint graffiti onto apiece that looked like a girl with wavy blond locks and bright blue eyes smiling at the teen.

"Oh, look at her, kid! Ain't she gorgeous!" the teen exclaimed and spread his arms out before the piece, "It's rude to not comment on someone's latest piece of art. Anyway, it's time for me to depart! Au revoir, little birdie!" As soon as the teen decided to depart, Nightwing and Red Hood dropped down to swipe at the teen yet the teen grinned large and the stitching on his face seemed to almost break it. He quickly flipped over and the two vigilantes' eyes grew widen under their cowl, hitting the wall in a large slam. They both groaned while the teen's hood flipped off to leave a red trucker hat on his head. He laughed and clapped his hands at this.

"Good job at trying to sneak up on me, fallen birdies!" the teen announced and snatched his backpack, cracking his knuckles, "Still haven't figured out where the cash is, dumbasses? I'm surprised and somewhat offended!" The vigilantes quickly stood up and got in position to fight yet the teen pulled out a couple of juggling pins.

"Now, how about we lit up this joint?" the teen said and all their eyes widen as they quickly started to grab Damien, rushing to the exit and the teen smirked at this when he accidentally released one, hitting the ground. The band of brothers managed to dash away in time from the bomb exploding, causing the warehouse to collapse and wood splitter apart onto the cement floor. Smoke risen up from the ashes that began to form from the small fire. Nightwing coughed at this and turned to see the wall in which the teen graffitied stood tall with Stephanie Brown's portrait displayed to the entire warehouse district now along with the words, 'She'll be next on my list after I take control of Hoodie's drug ring, dumbasses!'.

His eyes grew widen under the mask and stated, "This guy isn't like villain I've ever seen before."

* * *

><p>Tim Drake's eyes snapped open and gasped, his jaw snapping open in shock from having someone shake him awake. He snapped up to face a bruised Dick who gave him a small smile before wincing at his side. Tim blinked at this and raised an eyebrow at his injured brother before moving off the bed, asking, "What the hell happened to you?"<p>

"Well, while Jason and I were patrolling; I sent Damien away to see he could find anything in the warehouse district and turns out the Jester caught him. After a half hour, Jason and I went to check up on him and found the guy but he manage to escape when he pulled out a bomb from nowhere." Dick told him and Tim frowned at this then took notice in Dick's anxious position.

"You're hiding something, Dick; what is it?" Tim asked and Dick narrowed his eyes.

"He'll be going after Steph after he tried to take control of Jason's hold on the drug lords." Dick said and Tim's eyes grew large at this before narrowing them and scowling.

"Why is he so interested in her?" he hissed and clutched his fists at this, old feelings relighting from their relationship burned a great hatred to the Jester.

"Because the bastard believes that you are hiding your emotions away from the world so he wants to reignite them and become obsessed with hunting him down like how Grayson was with DeathStroke and Todd with the Joker."

The two brothers turned to face Damien with a scowl across his face and Dick asked, "How do you know that?"

"The idiot practically stated he just wanted to piss you off, Drake. He seemed like he should be put in Arkham." Damien stated and Tim didn't know why but he bit his lip to hide a snarky reply then Dick nodded also.

"He was just a teen also from what I could decipher over his face paint but also had some scars that looked like the Joker did to the kid. It was as if he was a teen version of the Joker but he hasn't killed anyway yet." Dick mumbled and Damien's eyes grew large for a second after remembering something else the teen said.

"When he threatened me, he said he would kill the guy he gave him his scars." Damien said and Dick's eyes widen.

"So he's going after the Joker?" Dick said and Damien nodded before looking away.

"Perhaps but he still has a vendetta against the Wayne name or anyone connected to it; yet he seems more angry towards the Joker. It's as if he can't make up his mind on who to go after first." Another voice said and Damien scowled at the fact that Jason was still at the Manor and he hadn't notice the early twenty year old approach behind him.

"You manage to get anything on him, Replacement?" Jason asked and Tim sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"No…I've been trying to figure out how he hacked into my computer to produce the video. It was as if he knew all my codes I've been producing to prevent hacking." Tim said and all the Bat boys glanced anxiously at each other, all their trust towards each other slowly waning from the Jester's plot.


	4. Three: A Joint or Two

**Thanks for all the comments! Here's more twist and turns for the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Batman or any other DC character.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three: A Joint or Two<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>I don't want to quit smoking. I am convinced that if I quit smoking, the world would go to hell." –Marjane Satrapi<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Drake, would you mind telling the class what the answer to question is?" <em>

_Tim blinked at the voice of his teacher and ran his fingers through his black locks before sighing. He shook his head no and turned see the teacher shocked that he didn't know of the answer yet the teacher sighed at this from noticing Tim's grades were dropping. _

"_Looks like Drake isn't paying attention." One jock whispered behind him and chuckled, "Guess he gets it from that dumbass Todd back in the day." _

_The comment caught his attention and he stood up quickly from his desk, swirling around to catch the jocks shirt. He clutched it tightly before flipping him over onto his desk and pinned him down with his foot while twisting the teen's arm at an awkward angle. He scowled at him and hissed, "Don't you dare mock my brother." _

_The jock cried out in pain while multiple teens backed away from him while others pulled out their phones to record the scene meanwhile Stephanie Brown scowled at Tim's reaction. She walked over to him and went to grab his hand away. _

"_Tim, what the hell is wrong with you?!" she hissed at him and he glared at her to her surprise. _

"_He deserves this!" he exclaimed and everyone stared at him like he was crazy, "Get out of my way!" _

"_Tim, calm down!" Steph exclaimed and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him away. _

_He didn't know why but he finally decided to have enough of her by slapping her away. _

_And also having a large grin on his face from the fact he did it._

* * *

><p>Tim dodged the kick aiming at his face and Dick frowned at this while waiting for Tim to make the next move yet he stood perfectly still. He breathed in and took a different stance before charging at him, swinging wildly at him like he could care less at what he was doing.<p>

"Hey, Tim, are you ok?" Dick asked before Tim dodged another attack yet grabbed his brother's hand, forcing him to flip him over and land hard on the mat. Dick groaned at this before smirking at his brother's reaction time and said, "Good one. How about we do some lift weighting now?"

Tim blinked at this before releasing his grip on his brother's arm and nodded, not whispering out a word. Dick raised an eyebrow at this and decided to see if Tim was paying attention, pulling out a Wing-Ding from his pocket and tossed it at the teen. Tim around and bent low enough to dodge it yet it continued towards the wall. Jason happened to walk in and his eyes grew large at the sight of the Wing-Ding aiming at him before pulling his gun out to shot it out. Small pieces erupted from the Wing-Ding and Jason glared at the late teen, putting his gun back in its holster.

"What the hell?" he hissed and Dick pointed to Tim who continued to ignore his two older brothers.

"It's like he's in a haze. He's been like it since yesterday." Dick said and Jason narrowed his eyes at this, walking towards Tim.

"Hey, Replacement," Jason said and Tim flinched at the name before turning to him, his hands hanging loosely at his side.

"What do you want?" he asked and Jason smirked at this before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was wondering if we could talk." He said and Tim raised an eyebrow at this.

"That's something new." Tim stated and looked away, "Sure, let me change my clothes." Jason nodded at this while Tim walked to the lockers which held someone civilian clothes. Dick glanced at Jason and Jason stomped his boot in impatience, watching as Tim tossed his sweaty t-shirt into the locker. Both their eyes widen at the sight of the large scar carved in on his back and the Escrima sticks Dick held clashed to the floor at the horrid pain the third Robin had to go through.

"What the hell?" both older brothers echoed and Tim turned to them with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" he asked and Jason stomped over to Tim, forcing him to turn back around and stared at the large scar across his back. Carved deep onto the back of the seemingly innocent teen was the words, 'HA HA!' to his brothers' shock and Tim sighed before snapping around to face them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When the fuck did that happen?!" Jason exclaimed at him and Tim winced at the loudness of his voice before pulling on a black tank top over his body.

"Back a while ago, around five years ago I'd say…" he said and Dick's teeth grind against each other at the sight of the horrid scaring on his younger brother's back, "You can't change the past so it doesn't matter anymore. Now let's head out, Jason."

The late teen walked away and grabbed onto his motorcycle without another word from his brothers and speed off. Jason scowled and hurried to his motorcycle, starting it off before chasing after the late teen.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's the definition of insanity?" Tim asked Jason, one rainy day. Jason looked up from his cigarette and raised an eyebrow at the teen before smirking at him, a small chuckle ringing out from him. <em>

"_When did this start up?" Jason asked back and lifted his lighter up to the cigarette, placing a hand over his cigarette to protect the flame from being exhausted out from the winter wind. _

"_When did what start up?" Tim said with a raise of an eyebrow and Jason breathed out the toxic fumes. _

"_You asking me questions, replacement," Jason stated and smirked at Tim's expression of confusion, "You always go to Dickie Bird or Daddybats for questions…but I understand why you would go to me for this question." Tim gave a small smile at this and knew where the conservation would be heading towards. _

"_I __**am **__considered insane, Baby Bird. So…I guess the definition would come from the person themselves. I would say my actions describe my interpretation of insanity. I hunt down the scumbags who I believe in my __**own **__morals that deserve to die for the crimes they have done against another human or humans." Jason explained and snapped the lighter shut, the cigarette clamped between his clapped lips. _

"_Sure, I believe I __**used **__to believe that everyone had some good in them but once I died; everything changes when you die. Everything you believed in: your morals, your humanity, your dreams. They all become ash and scatter in the wind with everything else…I'm getting' off topic. Anyway, good isn't born or placed in equal to evil. Good is __**earned**__." Jason stated and Tim waited in silence before holding him his hand out. _

"_Do you mind if I have one?" Tim asked and the older former Boy Wonder smirked at this with a raised eyebrow at this. _

"_Dickie Bird and Daddy Bats would kill me if I did." Jason said and Tim shrugged but then a cigarette was placed in his hand. He blinked and Jason smirked at the teen, "But I __**love **__pissing them off. So, you can have one." Tim nodded at his brother before placing it between his thin lips and he glazed his tongue over the tobacco. Jason walked over to his little brother and flicked open the silver lighter with a small flame light from it. He placed it under Tim's cigarette and Tim watched as the flame licked the tip of the cigarette, the taste of tobacco invading his mouth and smoke emerging in his once clean lungs. _

"_You didn't cough, kid." Jason stated and snapped the lighter shut, staring down at it, "I'm surprised that you didn't. I did back when I first started…" He then grabbed Tim's hand and placed the lighter down in it, closing the teen's fist around it. _

"_What are you…?" Tim questioned and Jason glared at him to silence his questioning. _

"_This lighter was the last thing I have of mother." He stated and Tim's eyes widen, "I found it back when I was searching for anything to find her. I don't want it anymore; it reminds too much of the anger I have against her and the __**bastard**__. You hold onto it for me, kay, kid? I'm betting this won't be your last time smoking." _

_Tim smirked at his older brother before nodding and stuffed the lighter in his pocket, letting the both of them continue to smoke but now in silence._

* * *

><p>Tim panted for breath as he finally found the place where he wanted to meet his older brother and stared at the unlocked metal gate. The engine of his motorcycle lowered to a purr as he slowly made his way through the place, the wind howling against his face and the leaves rustling in the wind. He narrowed his eyed before he moved past the standing stones and drove further through the dark, the light on his motorcycle blinding any wandering animal thinking of crossing his path.<p>

Then the light shined on two gravestones, their names reflected back into his sad eyes: Jack Drake and Janet Drake.

He turned the engine off and put the kick stand up, the light dying and left only the moonlight to guide him. He glanced around before shakily pulled out Jason's old silver lighter and a package of red Pall Mall cigarettes, flipping the package open and snatched a joint. He glanced around before putting the joint between his lips and flipped open the lighter yet no flame appeared. Tim scowled at this before waving it around to start it up then next thing he knew, a shadow moved in the dead forest and laughter started to surround him.

"_HAHAHAHA!" _

His eyes grew large and twirled around to see the Jester standing on top of random gravestone, his face hidden by his skull mask and wore orange and blue wave suit and black leather gloves pulled tight against his fingers. Jester waved at him and Tim narrowed his eyes at this, nearly biting through his cigarette.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tim hissed at the Jester and the Jester jumped down.

"Problem? You can't figure that out can you, kid?" Jester stated and pulled out a tarot card where it Jester himself on it instead of the Fool, "I have a vendetta against you. You won't cross the bounders! You won't dare step to the other side like your precious brothers. You are _weak_!" Tim tried to back away from the man yet his legs turned to jello from the guy's voice and the environment around him.

"You can't do anything without anyone else, you coward! There's nothing you can do by yourself!" Jester giggled at him and Tim grind his teeth together, anger building up from each word the guy screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Tim yelled and tossed the open flame towards the Jester. He stood still and watched as fire erupted now from the grass, licking the Jester's leather shoes.

"Now, now, Timothy," the Jester said and walked through the fire to Tim's shock, not even a single flame catching onto his clothes.

_What the hell is he? _Tim thought then gun shots snapped Jester's attention, turning to see Jason with his Red Hood helmet on while firing away at the guy. Jester easily dodged them and giggled while doing so, his hand tight on the Tarot card.

"Yo, asshole! Leave the kid alone!" Jason yelled as he stopped shooting but pointed the gun towards the Jester and Tim's eyes narrowed, realizing that Jester's words were becoming true.

_He always got help._

"GO AWAY! I CAN HANDLE THIS ON MY OWN!" Tim yelled at Jason who scowled under the mask and Tim moved to punch the guy, everything seemingly going into slow motion.

"_Let's put a smile on your face." _

Tim froze at the words the Jester ushered and the Tarot card Jester held was pointed to his face, swiping at the pale cheek bones. Images of a knife and laughter filled his head and he grabbed the card before ever touching his face, a small smirk plastered across his face and swung his fist on the Jester.

"Don't pull that crap on me!" Tim yelled and the Jester giggled before Tim's fist connected with the Jester's mouth. The teen stumbled back and only shifted the mask slightly, seeing pale skin and a large scar end near his ear. The Jester quickly regained his balance and swung his head down low.

"Now…" the Jester said and opened his hands to reveal juggling balls, "This show has to end for today, boys and girls. More joys and toys will greet you fools when we see each other again! Good night and sweet dreams, kids!" He dropped the balls and Tim reached out to stop him but a bright light flashed and blinding the two Bat boys for a moment before their vision was regained with the Jester no longer there.

"Damn it," Jason stated but before he had another say Tim swore loudly.

"FUCK!" Tim exclaimed and Jason jumped at the tone, staring at his brother with wide eyes.

"What the hell, Baby bird?" Jason hissed at him and Tim's hair shadowed his eyes but he pointed to the ground where the grass was burnt in the shape of the Jester's head with the Tarot Card placed in the middle.

"Damn…" Jason whispered before walking over to the Tarot card and pulled it up, staring at the picture of a hanging Joker then sighed. He looked over to Tim and saw his replacement's eyes full of anger and alienation.

"Hey, kid," Jason said then Tim snapped his head to the teen and blinked when he noticed Jason putting out the fire along with holding up his old lighter, "Let's talk over a few joints." Tim nodded and gave a small smile at this while pulling out his package of cigarettes and Jason smirked at this, the two Bat brothers bonding over simple terms.


	5. Discontinue Reboot

**Author's Note: **

**Hey you guys, I decided to discontinue this story. It's just that I can't figure out how to move the plot along without getting supper confused in the process. **

**But instead of just discontinuing it, I have decided to re-boot the story in a way that still carries some of the old plot but with a new also. The new story is called "The Origins of Jester: Timothy Drake's Collapse of Sanity". Here's a more full in depth plot than the description:**

"After capturing a villain named the Jester, the Bat family came to realize that the Jester is no other than Timothy Drake. But the Jester is not some identity Tim took up to get into trouble and fool around.

He is actually a separate identity formed by Tim.

Tm actually has three separate identities living with his body: Red Robin, the Jester, and Jackson. Once Batman and co. found out about this, they are all determined to solve the puzzle of how Tim became this way and hope to piece him back together. In order for that to happen though, Jester and Jackson will have to give up any information on their 'births' and if they do find out anything about how Tim split himself up, all the personalities could merge together and become one person again.

This could result in possible loss of sanity.

And if they never find out what exactly happened to Tim, he could forever be living the lives of three people not knowing what each one causes to others."

**Hope you guys check it out! **


End file.
